Til Death Do Us Part
by LittleMissAnime
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi, now 32 years old, has suffered a great loss when his wife died. He and his son, Sawada Hinata, now live in a world without her. Not only that, he suddenly feels an attraction towards a certain cloud guardian who he had once harbored feelings for. A love that had no future is what he had been told. Full description in story. 1827 HibariXTsuna TsunaxHibari


**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. All characters and original story line belong to Akira Amano. I also do not own of one the OCs in this fanfiction. The OC and the owner will be revealed and credited in the end. If that made any sense. XD **

**Pairing: **Hibari Kyoya and Sawada Tsunayoshi. Other pairings will be hinted.

_**Description: **_Sawada Tsunayoshi, now 32 years old, has suffered a great loss when his wife died. He and his son, Sawada Hinata, now live in a world without her. Not only that, he suddenly feels an attraction towards a certain cloud guardian who he had once harbored feelings for. A love that had no future is what he had been told. But, now that Tsuna is suffering from the pain of losing his wife, how will the cloud react? Will he take this chance and make the sky his? ~Horrid description I know XD I promise the story is better~ 1827

_A/N:_ _Hey all Cx Here it is! A multi-chapter 1827 fanfic! :D Please go easy on me this was a random plot I thought up so it might not be the best...anyways please leave some reviews :D I would love to know what you guys think! Oh and the Prologue will be when Tsuna is 24 then 26 *I will tell you when time skips cx* and will be split into two or three parts. _

**Warning**: It's an 1827 fanfic with hints of yaoi. It's definitely shounen-ai so I won't go into detail on certain things. So it this type of story isn't something you're willing to read, then I suggest you click away from this story. There will be a couple of OCs, OC deaths, OOCness, vulgarities, spelling mistakes, and grammar mistakes. Either way I hope you all enjoy reading this fanfic! ONTO THE STORY!

_Flashbacks will be in italics _

'Thoughts are in single quotations'

~0.0~

~Prologue~

_Saying Goodbye: Part 1_

_Tsuna placed a hand on his aching head as he heard the screams from his storm and sun guardians. The two had been fighting for a reason Tsuna did not know and their voices echoed throughout the cafeteria as they fought. Many other students watched the two in amusement while others simply looked away and silently ate their food. _

_"Herbivores." _

_The sound of the brunet's cloud guardian's deep voice suddenly cut through those of Gokudera's and Ryohei's. Tsuna turned to face the angered prefect and felt a sudden 'thump' in his heart as sweat dropped down his forehead. The prefect had withdrew his tonfas from within his gakuren, a scowl resting gently on his face. Hibari's sharp and cold glare sent shivers down the brunet's spine. _

_"For causing a commotion and damaging school property, I will bite you to death!"_

_'Damaging school property?' Tsuna thought, raising an eyebrow. He averted his gaze to where his two disruptive guardians had been and saw what Hibari had meant. Smoke was coming from a shattered table close to where most of the students were, indicating that Gokudera had thrown bombs at Ryohei; only to miss and hit a table. Lunch trays were broken in half, probably due to the fact that his sun guardian used them for another reason Tsuna hadn't known. _

_"Wa-wait a second Hibari-san..." Tsuna spoke up, trying to catch the skylark's attention. _

_"Herbivore," Hibari growled, focusing his icy gaze at the now shivering brunet. "Are you ordering me around?"_

_"E-eh? N-no! I-I was just...uh," The young mafia boss was struggling to find the right words to say. He knew that no matter what he was going to say, the prefect would refuse to listen and continue biting the two to death anyways. _

_"Herbivore, don't irritate me. Speak. Up," Hibari ordered. Tsuna gulped and fiddled with his fingers. He refused to meet the prefect's eyes in fear of being unable to say anything. _

_"We-well," Tsuna began, his voice louder than earlier. "I, um, the two of them di-didn't-"_

_"Didn't?" The skylark scoffed and began to strode towards the brunet. "Didn't what? These two idiotic herbivores clearly disobeyed school rules. They do it everyday. So tell me, Herbivore, what _didn't _they do?"_

_Tsuna gulped and shook his head nervously. He didn't want to speak anymore. He wanted to run and hide. 'Dame-Tsuna,' his sadistic tutor's voice suddenly appeared in the back of his mind. 'Stop being so pathetic all the time, stand up to him.' _

_'I-I can't...' Tsuna thought, wanting imagination Reborn to disappear. Even in his thoughts, the sun arcobaleno often appeared to scold him. _

_"OI! BASTARD! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING TO JUUDIAME?!" The Italian bomber began to fume. He seemed to forget about Ryohei and focused all his attention on the seething cloud. _

_"Humph. Why should I explain myself to the likes of you?" Hibari asked. _

_"WHY, YOU! I'LL KILL YO-"_

_"Okay you two! Please stop!" Tsuna said in a surprisingly loud voice. He startled most people in the cafeteria, including the untamable cloud and furious storm. Tsuna began to pale, realizing he just raised his voice at the scariest person ever to walk the halls of Namimori middle. "HIEE! I-I mean..."_

_Tsuna shut his eyes, waiting for the prefect's tonfas to collide with his body. He waited a couple moments and nothing happened, he opened one eye as slowly as he could. Once completely open, he spotted the cloud walking away. _

_'Eh?' _

_~0.0~_

_The day went by in a flash. Tsuna had been on edge the entire time, waiting for his punishment from the disciplinary head. It was now close to the end of the school day. 'I wonder why...' he thought. The brunet sighed and propped up his right arm, resting his chin in his palm. 'Hibari-san didn't bite me to death...'_

_"Teachers and Students, I apologize for interrupting class. Sawada Tsunayoshi from class 2-1, you are needed in the reception room. If you don't get here within five minutes, herbivore, I'll bite you to death."_

_Tsuna suddenly turned white. 'Oh no...here it comes...' _

_He ignored the snide remarks and snickers from the other students in his class as he got up. His teacher eyed him before turning a blind eye. _

_"OI! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE ALL DOING?! IF YOU DON'T STOP MAKING FUN OF JUUDIAME RIGHT NOW, I'LL STICK DYNAMITE UP YOUR SORRY ASSES!" Gokudera screamed, pulling out the dynamite that was stashed in his uniform. _

_"Maa, maa Gokudera," Yamamoto said, trying to calm the storm. "Tsuna wouldn't want you to hurt any of them."_

_Gokudera clicked his tongue before putting away the explosives. The small Vongola boss glanced at the two before walking out of the room. He sent them both reassuring smiles and escaped before his storm guardian could suggest that he come with his boss._

_As soon as Tsuna closed the door, he fell to his knees. 'Oh god...I'm going to die aren't I?' _

_"Ciaosuu!" _

_"HIEEEE!" The brunet fell to the ground. He knew the voice and saying belonged to none other than the world's greatest hitman, Reborn. _

_"Tsk, tsk, Dame-Tsuna," Reborn looked down at his student with unimpressed eyes. "What did you do this time?" Before Tsuna could answer, the sun arcobaleno looked at the wrist-watch transformed Leon and simply added, "You have three minutes left, Tsuna."_

_Tsuna's eyes grew wide. 'I-I can't make it!' he thought as he ran to the reception room. He already knew it was impossible to get to the reception room within five minutes without running but he had wasted two of them. He frantically made it to the reception room with a couple of seconds to spare. As he tried to catch his breath, he knocked on the door. _

_"U-umm, Hibari-san?" _

_"Come in."_

_Tsuna hesitantly opened the door. He slowly walked in and saw the notorious carnivore signing paperwork with a surprisingly calm expression. The prefect only glanced at the brunet before returning to his work. _

_"H-Hibari-san? Wh-why you called me in?" Tsuna asked, knitting his fingers together. He decided to avoid all eye contact with the cloud by looking down at the floor. _

_Hibari sighed and put the pen he had been holding down. As if in a flash, he got up and was now standing in front of Tsuna. Tsuna yelped and fell to the floor. The prefect simply rolled his eyes in annoyance and handed him an envelope. "The baby wanted me to give you this."_

_'Eh? Didn't I just see Reborn?' Tsuna accepted the envelope and knitted his eyebrows together. 'What in the world is he planning?!' _

_"That is all, Herbivore." _

_The brunet looked up and saw that his cloud had began working on paperwork again. He suddenly felt relief course through his body. Hibari didn't seem to want to bite him to death after all. "Umm, Hibari-san...I'm sorry...about earlier. I didn't mean to yell at you..."_

_The stoic expression on the prefect faltered for less than a second but suddenly returned. He simply nodded at the boy and didn't look up from the paper that was in his hand. Tsuna smiled gently before announcing that he was leaving. He bid Hibari a goodbye before walking out of the room. __'Now then,' Tsuna thought glancing at the envelope Hibari had given him. It was sealed with a wax stamp of a certain arcobaleno's face. He sighed, and opened the envelope, terrified of what his Spartan tutor had in store for him. _

**_Ciaosuu, _**

**_Dame-Tsuna, your training for today is cancelled. I detest the thought of letting you go freely, but the positive side of this for me is the fact that I have much more time to decide on how I should tort-pardon I meant_ teach _you._._ Be prepared because tomorrow you'll be going through training that will be much more...straining, than usual due to the fact that you were excused today._**

**_Another thing, go to the rooftop after school. There's a surprise waiting for you, and it may or may not lead to you getting severely injured...be sure to keep quiet. _**

**_Signed, _**

**_Reborn. _**

**_P.S- Don't ask questions. _**

_~0.0~_

_The rest of the day ended rather quickly and Tsuna found himself standing in front of the door that led to the roof. He attempted to mentally prepare himself for what Reborn had been scheming, but it was no use. His mind began to imagine the worst possibilities but he gulped down the fear and quietly opened the door. _

_"Hibari! Hibari!"_

_Tsuna raised an eyebrow as he realized that Hibari's pet bird, Hibird was calling out to the prefect. 'Why is Hibari-san here?...Wait...HEII! HIBARI-SAN IS HERE! NO! NO! NO! I DON'T WANT TO BE BITTEN TO DEATH!" _

_"Hn. You're getting better at finding me." Tsuna's mental break down came to halt when he heard how gentle his cloud guardian's voice was. He peeked around the corner only to see the prefect petting his fluffy yellow bird gently. _

_'Waaa," Tsuna thought, watching the two carefully. 'So even Hibari-san can be gentle...' Tsuna let go of a sudden smile. 'How cute...' _

_The young mafia boss' smile only grew as he continued watching the deadly prefect and his pet bird interact. Hibari spoke calmly at Hibird and Hibird would be rewarded with a pat on the head when he did something Hibari liked. The skylark's often ice cold glare showed no appearance, rather it was replaced with a warm and gentle gaze. Once he was satisfied, Tsuna slowly and carefully left the rooftop. An unfamiliar warmth spread across his chest. _

_Tsuna smile remained on his face as he walked home. _

~0.0~

Tsuna was thrown back into reality as he heard a shrill voice call out to him. He turned his gaze towards the owner of the voice and it belonged to none other than Miura Haru. He smiled warmly at her as she rushed towards him.

"Tsuna-san? Is something wrong?" Haru asked, her voice filled with worry. Tsuna shook his head, the smile remained, he gently patted Haru on the head, and thanked her for worrying about him. Haru simply returned his smile.

Ten years have passed since the mafia boss' middle school days with his guardians and family members. Haru and Kyoko had grown into fine women, as had I-pin. However, as time progressed he found himself losing interest in going out with Kyoko and Haru had lost interest in going out with him. He didn't mind at all though, the girls were happy and that's all he's ever asked for. Haru had found herself a young man whom she met when she turned twenty and the two were as happy as could be, whereas Kyoko had recently found someone she seemed interested in and decided to date him.

Haru had decided to visit Tsuna and the others in Italy with Kyoko and as far as he knew, the two were enjoying their vacation.

"Well, Tsuna-san. Don't you have to go to a marriage interview?" Haru asked, curiosity filling her eyes. The brunet simply nodded and sighed. He honestly didn't want to go to a marriage interview, he saw no point in it but decided to go due to the fact that Reborn had been the one to set it up. His ex-tutor claimed that it was time for him to settle down even though he was only 24. Tsuna had complained but went along with the hitman's plan.

"Yes," He admitted. "Though I see no point in it. I only agreed to go because if I hadn't, Reborn would continue pestering me about the subject."

"I see," Haru frowned. "Tsuna-san...do you still...?"

Tsuna smiled sadly and shrugged. He knew Haru was going to ask if he had lingering feelings for a person he shouldn't have fallen for. He was unable to answer the dark-haired woman.

~0.0~

_Tsuna sighed as he looked for his friends. They were all attending Namimori High now, including Haru, Chrome, Mukuro, and Hibari. Tsuna was surprised when the prefect announced he was going to graduate and move onto high school. It not only surprised him, but all the other guardians as well when they heard the news. He would be in the same year as Tsuna since he refused to go when Sasagawa Ryohei graduated. Mukuro had gone to Namimori along with Ken and Chikusa at the request of his beloved Chrome. Hibari claimed that even though he was no longer going to attend his beloved Namimori Middle, he would now begin disciplining those who went against Namimori's laws. The prefect also said it was a perfect opportunity for him to strike fear in the students of Namimori High. Tsuna began to believe that his cloud guardian was far more sadistic than he would have liked. _

_The brunet paced around the school gates, wondering where all of his friends were. 'Where the heck are they?!' _

_"Tsuna-san!"_

_"Yo, Tsuna."_

_"JUUDIAME!"_

_"SAWADA! HI TO THE EXTREME!" _

_"Tsuna-kun!" _

_Tsuna turned to find five of his friends slowly walking towards him. He grinned. _

_"Bossu..." A quiet and gentle voice appeared from behind, startling the brunet. He shrieked and fell to the ground. _

_"Oya, oya," Tsuna felt a chill run up and down his spine. He knew that voice all to well and the eerie and terrifying aura only confirmed his suspicion. "I see you haven't changed, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Kufufu."_

_The brunet slowly made eye contact with Mukuro and simply whispered a greeting. He averted his attention to Chrome, who was blushing and fiddling with her skirt. "Hello, Chrome." _

_"Chrome-chan!" Kyoko said, a smile appearing on her face. She walked over and hugged the blushing illusionist, her actions followed by Haru. The three girls had only gotten closer throughout the years and Mukuro had changed only a little. He was still after Tsuna's body and was an excellent illusionist that only grew stronger. The only difference from then and now is that the pineapple had changed his opinion of the mafia only slightly. _

_"Herbivores."_

_Everyone turned to find Hibari walking towards them at a tremendously fast pace. His tonfas were out and he looked about ready to beat everyone down. "You're crowding."_

_"Sorry, Hibari-san. We were just on our way to check what class we got," Tsuna said, smiling at his cloud. After the day on the rooftop, the brunet had made more of an effort to befriend the stoic prefect. At first Hibari would ignore the brunet and often bit him to death for interrupting his work. Now, however, Hibari learned how to tolerate the Vongola and would often be seen with him. _

_"Hn. Very well," Hibari said, putting his tonfas away and walking back towards the school. Tsuna chuckled, he knew exactly where the skylark was going. Hibari was far to smart for class and probably went to get a slip from the principle, excusing him from all unnecessary work, either that or he was going to go terrify the student body into allowing him to create a disciplinary committee since the school hadn't had one._

_"Oya, Oya," Mukuro said. "Little birdie-kun ignored me?"_

_The brunet shrugged and gently placed a hand on Mukuro's shoulder, "Knowing Hibari-san, he probably noticed you were here. I'm guessing he decided to postpone fighting with you for now due to the fact that he has a lot of important business he needs to handle." He turned to the rest of his friend's and smiled. "Now then, everyone. Shall we go see what class we have?"_

_Most of his friends nodded in excitement and rushed past the school gates. The group found the class assignments and began looking through it. Tsuna found his name in class 1-3 along with all his first year friends. He sighed in his head and realized this 'coincidence' was most likely due to the meddling of his at-home tutor, Reborn. He scanned the rest of the names and didn't recognize some, but a smile grew on his face when he spotted his best friend's name on the sheet of paper. _

_"Tsuna-kun!" The young mafia boss turned around and saw his red-headed friend approaching him, his guardian's by his side. The wind blew his friend's hair in front of his face, blocking his vision. The Shimon Decimo waved his hands around frantically and tripped on a rock causing him to fall flat on his face._

_"Enma-kun," Tsuna said, holding a hand out for the red-head. Enma chuckled and rubbed the back of his head before grabbing Tsuna's hand. "We're in the same class again!" _

_"OHHH! I EXTREMELY GOT ROKUDO-SAN AND HIS FRIENDS IN MY CLASS! KOYO AND ADELHEID TOO!" Ryohei screamed, scaring the rest of the students nearby. "PLEASE TREAT ME WELL! AND I WILL TREAT YOU EXTREMELY WELL TOO!"_

_"Kufufu, looks like I'm stuck with one of the loudest guardians," Mukuro stated, glancing at Ryohei then Gokudera. He sighed and averted his gaze. "My dear Chrome, tell me if anybody dares to pick on you. I'll make sure to crush their minds."_

_Chrome nodded and was surprised as Haru and Kyoko linked arms with her. The two girls smiled and basically dragged the young illusionist off in the direction of their class. The purple-haired girl simply waved goodbye at the rest of the group before quietly turning away to listen to Haru and Kyoko's conversation. _

_"As for you, Sawada Tsunayoshi," Mukuro's dark aura suddenly grew larger. "Be prepared. Now that I am closer to you then ever, I _will _make your body mine. Possibly more ways then just one."_

_"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT FREAK?!" Gokudera fumed. __Mukuro sighed and walked away, an angered storm tailing close behind. _

_"Looks like their having fun!" Yamamoto said, grinning. _

_"Yamamoto-kun..." The brunet stared at his oblivious rain guardian. Some things never really change, do they?_

~0.0~

_*A couple of months later*_

_"Nee, nee," Tsuna whined, looking at Hibari through the mountain of paperwork that towered over his sitting figure. The disciplinary head had practically forced the small brunet to join the newly created Nami high disciplinary committee. At first, Tsuna protested fiercely, saying that he was far to weak and that he would just be a burden, nevertheless Hibari handed him an armband. Tsuna argued with Hibari about the matter for awhile but seeing as the prefect would only ignore his claims, he gave in and joined the committee. "You're birthday is coming up right, Hibari-san?"_

_"Birthday?" the prefect questioned, not looking away from the papers. "I don't celebrate such frivolous things like birthdays." _

_The brunet pouted and walked closer to the skylark. He gently pushed the papers away from Hibari's steady gaze, forcing them to make eye contact. "Even so Hibari-san, birthdays are things that are meant to be celebrated. Its a day everyone can come together and celebrate the fact that we had the chance to meet you _because_ you were born. Its also a day you get to spend with you're loved ones and happily eat cake. So, Hibari-san, is there anything you'd like for your birthday?"_

_"Hn," Hibari's ice cold grey eyes watched Tsuna carefully. It was strange for the boy not to have any hesitation in his voice, obviously meaning that this was an important matter. "Now that I think about it, I've always gotten gifts on that day."_

_Tsuna chuckled and winked at the now frowning skylark. "See, some people actually do want to celebrate your birthday. So, what do you want for your birthday this year, Hibari-san?"_

_"...Spend the day with me Herbivore."_

_"...Eh?"_

_"Herbivore I don't like repeating myself, you of all people should know that by now."_

_"Bu-but!" Tsuna began to stutter, a pink tint began to spread across his face. He wasn't expecting that answer.__"Isn't there anything else you want?"_

_The prefect shook his head and went back to his paperwork without another word, leaving the brunet speechless. The pink shade that consumed his face remained as he heard his heart beating quickly, a strange warmth filled his chest and spread throughout his body. Butterflies flew aimlessly in his stomach. 'Eh?' Tsuna thought, placing a hand over his heart. 'What is this?!'_

_~O.O~_

"Oi, Dame-Tsuna!"

Tsuna sighed, only one person in the world continued to call him that even after him officially becoming Vongola Decimo. He smiled at the former sun arcobaleno as the young teen approached him. "What is it, Reborn?"

His ex-tutor glared at him, tilting his fedora down. "You're making the poor girl wait."

"I know, I just finished talking to Haru," the brunet explained, putting a hand in his gravity deifying hair. A sudden rush of fatigue began to course through his veins. "I'll apologize properly once I see her."

The hitman simply sighed and gripped the bridge of his nose. "Dame-Tsuna will always be Dame-Tsuna. There's not much we can do about that." Tsuna and his ex-tutor had maintained a close relationship even after they separated ways. After Tsuna had accepted becoming both Neo Vongola Primo and Vongola Decimo, Reborn had said his job was done and left the man's side; however, he often returned to see how Tsuna was doing.

The sadistic tutor had grown in size and age. He was now an irritatingly wise teenager that would often make fun of Tsuna. Even though no one expected Reborn to act like a normal teenager, there were very rare moments where he would often act spoiled. There were also times where things wouldn't go his way, and he would complain and whine. Tsuna found those times to be oddly amusing and would get severely injured if the Spartan teen saw the brunet laughing because of his childish acts.

The brunet sighed and leaned against the wall, his shoulder touching the cream-colored wall. His vision began to fail him and blurred his surroundings, causing him to blink multiple times to readjust his sight. Tsuna was a lot more tired than he had expected.

Reborn frowned as he saw the exhaustion that had seemed to pour out of his boss' body. He walked up to the brunet and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"I should be," Tsuna said, slowly pushing himself away from the wall. "I just had a lot of paperwork to do the night before."

"I see..." Reborn wore a look of concern as he watched his boss clumsily stand up. "Maybe we should cancel the marriage interview. You seem much more exhausted than you're letting off."

"No," the brunet said. "We can't do that. I've already delayed the meeting longer than necessary, I would hate to have to cancel it due to the fact that I'm just a little tired."

"So be it," the hitman said. He crossed his arms and glared at his boss. He honestly thought that postponing the marriage interview would be the wisest choice, the former arcobaleno didn't want his boss falling flat on his face due to fatigue. But he understood why this needed to be done. "Look, Dame-Tsuna. I know it must be hard for you to forget about..._him..._but you need someone else in your life. Someone who will always be by your side and love you even though you don't love her." The brunet nodded in agreement and offered a tired smile.

"I know Reborn, I know."

~0.0~

_Tsuna happily glanced at the present sitting on top of his books. Today was Hibari's birthday and even though he promised to spend the day with the prefect, he figured that wasn't much of a suitable gift. A smile tugged at his lips as he pulled the present out of his locker. It wasn't much but he had hoped that Hibari would like it. His heart suddenly sped up, causing the brunet to frown. 'Here it is again.' With a small sigh, Tsuna gripped the bag and left the classroom. He slowly made his way to the disciplinary committee's office. _

_"Sawada Tsunayoshi," A familiar voice startled the small brunet. "Have you seen my darling Chrome?" _

_Tsuna raised a thin eyebrow. He began to recall the day and simply nodded when he remembered seeing the female mist guardian walking out of his classroom earlier. "I saw her before lunch started. If I remember correctly, she was going to the nurses office." This caused Mukuro to frown, his eyebrows knit together in concern. The blue-haired male simply thanked the brunet and walked away. _

_"Yo, Tsuna!" Tsuna turned towards his rain guardian and smiled brightly. He waved at his friend and noticed a silver-haired Italian closing in on the baseball player. 'Oh boy, what happened this time?'_

_"OI! BASEBALL IDIOT!" Gokudera's booming voice echoed throughout the halls. The black-haired teen paused and spun his heel. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME?"_

_"What do you mean?" Yamamoto asked, his usual smile plastered on his face. "I didn't do anything to you."_

_"BULLSHIT!" Tsuna's eyes became wide as his storm pulled out dynamite. The small teen waved his arms around frantically, trying to get Gokudera's attention. However, when the bomber noticed his beloved juudiame, it was too late. Dynamite was already flying towards the boys. Tsuna shrieked as the dynamite exploded, nearly hitting him. He sighed in relief when he noticed he made it out with just a scratch or two. _

_"JUU-JUUDIAME! I'M SO SORRY!" The Italian ran up to Tsuna, tears threatened to spill from his eyes at any moment. "I'M A DISGRACE! I'M PATHETIC! I CAN'T BELIEVE I ALMOST...JUUDIAME! I SINCERELY APOLOGIZE!" Gokudera fell to his knees and slammed his head against the floor multiple times. _

_"I-it's fine Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna said, wanting his storm guardian to stop injuring himself. _

_"Juudiame..." Gokudera lifted his head, blood dripping down his forehead. His eyes were sparkling with happiness. "Thank you..."_

_"Herbivores."_

_Tsuna suddenly paled. 'Oh no...' He knew very well who that voice had belonged too. He knew all to well. He felt the air around himself thicken. "Hi-Hibari-san!" _

_The raven-haired prefect looked down at the brunet, his eyes filled with anger. "Herbivore, you are a member of the disciplinary committee. Have you already forgotten your duty?"_

_Tsuna shook his head furiously. "Of course not, Hibari-san. I got these two to stop." _

_"Yes, but in the process you still allowed them to damage school property. Not only that," Hibari clicked his tongue in annoyance. "You allowed them to crowd."_

_"I'm sorry," The brunet looked down at the floor, unable to look his cloud in the eye. He then remembered that he was holding Hibari's present. He looked down at the gift, making sure the packaging was still okay. He gulped down the sudden nervousness and shot his head up. Tsuna felt discouraged for a second when he saw the prefect's angry gaze, but he quickly regained composure. He smiled and held the present out. "Happy birthday Hibari-san!"_

_This made the skylark's cold expression falter. He looked down at the brunet then glanced the present. "Herbivore..."_

_"I know you said that spending the day with you is fine, but I didn't really think it made a suitable gift...I mean I am happy that you want to spend the day with me, and I still will if that is what you want..."_

_Just as Hibari was about to answer Tsuna, both of them heard a loud familiar voice. The skylark sighed. "What do you want, Herbivore."_

_A small girl with pink hair and deep blue eyes fumbled towards the boys, she was out of breath and trying to speak clearly. No matter how hard she tried, the words came out incoherently. That irritated the prefect to no end and he hit the young girl over the head with a tonfa. She winced in pain. "Catch your breath and speak clearly." _

_The small girl pouted and nodded reluctantly. Once she caught her breath, she spoke clearly. "People are crowding in the front of the school." _

_With that, the angry prefect left without another word. He had seemed to forget about the small brunet as he left. Tsuna suddenly felt rejected, his expression falling into one of disappointment. The did not go unnoticed the girl with the pink hair. She simply closed her eyes and smiled. "I'm sorry for interrupting Tsuna-san. But, just so you know Hibari has been looking forward to something all week."_

_A sudden smile appeared on the brunet's lips, the sad feeling washed away. "Thank you for telling me that, Phoenix."_

_Phoenix nodded happily, "No problem, Tsuna-san." _

~0.0~

Tsuna sighed uncomfortably as he approached one of the many balconies in the Vongola headquarters. He gulped down his reluctance and slowly made his way out. The evening sky was painted in a calming orange and yellow, not a single cloud in sight. Flowers of different types scattered the balcony railing and some resting happily in pots which were elegantly spread in the large balcony. Lights decorated the balcony giving off a romantic aura.

His eyes automatically focused on a petite woman who was sipping fresh tea. Her beautiful black hair was tied back, the curls cascading down her back. The woman wore a long and beautiful red dress that had opened in the back, revealing her creamy skin. She gave off an aura of class, this only made the brunet feel nervous. He walked towards the table she was sitting at.

"Hello," Tsuna said, smiling as he came closer to the woman. She jumped slightly in surprise but quickly regained her composure as her cool mint-green eyes saw who had called her. She smiled back.

"Hello, you must be Tsunayoshi Sawada."

The brunet only nodded as he took the seat in front of her. "I apologize for the wait."

"Oh no need to worry," The black-haired woman said. She quickly held a hand out which Tsuna soon grabbed, earning a firm shake. "My name is Claire Blackwell. It is very nice to meet you. Oh and please, call me Claire."

"It is nice you meet you too, Claire," Tsuna replied. The two sat in an awkward silence for more than three minutes before Tsuna decided to get to know the girl. "You are not from around here are you?"

Claire smiled. "No, I am not from Italy. I am an English woman."

"I see, I'm surprised you are speaking Italian quite fluently."

"Yes well, when you're trapped in a mansion all day with nothing to do..."

That made Tsuna laugh. He simply nodded his head in understanding, "I know that feeling all to well. But nowadays, I haven't gotten out much due to all the paper my sadi-err ex-tutor gives me."

Claire raised a thin eyebrow, a playful smile appeared on her thin lips. "Were you about to call your ex-tutor sadistic?"

The brunet simply stared at her in surprise before nodding. He began to tell her all the unfortunate events that happened when he was younger. He explained how he had to go through hours of training with the devil, which often lead to many, many injuries. He did leave out some minor details like his dying will flame out of the discussion. The young couple laughed continuously as Tsuna reminisced about his torture.

"My," the woman said, taking a sip from the tea cup. "You've lived an interesting life."

"I have indeed," Tsuna agreed, taking a sip from his own teacup. "How about you, Claire?"

Claire simply shook her head and sighed. "My life was pretty boring. I was always stuck doing things I detest. For example; I hated studying and learning how to play the viola but for one reason or another I was always doing that."

"Well," the young brunet simply shook his head in disapproval. "That must have been very..."

"Boring?" the woman finished. The simply traced the edges of the teacup with a gloved index finger. "It was trust me. But, whenever I got the chance to I would sneak out and run around London."

"I see," Tsuna responded with a smile. "Now that sounds interesting, mind explaining what happened?"

The rest of the evening went by rather quickly, the two talked about all sorts of experiences they went through when they were younger. They laughed a lot and found each other rather interesting. Once it was over, Tsuna thanked the woman for coming and offered to escort her to her car. Claire agreed and the two walked out the headquarters in a comfortable silence.

"It was nice meeting you," Claire said as they stepped outside.

"I agree," Tsuna smiled down at the girl. "Would you like to go out on an actual date rather than an arranged one?"

The black-haired woman stopped and gawked at the older man, causing him to chuckle softly. After what seemed like hours, Claire simply nodded and smiled brightly. "Until we meet again, Tsunayoshi."

"Call me Tsuna," the brunet said. "I'll contact you soon."

"See you later than, Tsuna."

Tsuna simply smiled and waved as the woman got into her car. 'Maybe, if I were to marry her...it wouldn't be that bad...'

~0.0~

~Prologue PART 1 end~

**A/N: Alright so I hoped you all liked the part one of the prologue XD I might end up dividing the prologue into three parts .-. who knows? Also since the chapters are so long it may take me awhile to update :/ But do not fear I will update when I have the chance. Sorry that there isn't much 1827 in this chapter, there will be some next chapter! Anyways; **

**Disclaimer: I did not create nor do I own the character Phoenix. She is an OC created by my friend, Taco-chan (whom I met on instagram XD) I asked Taco-chan if I could use her and she said sure...so yeah! Phoenix became part of the story!**

**~Until the next chapter**


End file.
